


重返维罗纳

by TheoRamos



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoRamos/pseuds/TheoRamos
Summary: 茂丘西奥消失多年以后，提伯尔特又遇见了瓦伦丁。
Relationships: Mercutio/Tybalt/Valentine (Romeo and Juliet)
Collections: 维罗纳的孩子





	重返维罗纳

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于《故园风雨后》

-

提伯尔特把香槟递给侍者，推开一层又一层人群，把自己拖出歌舞升平的宴会。他不知道自己所见是否为实，更没有想过自己会不会认错了人，他只是在内心唯一念头的推动下往前走着，追逐眼前那个和过去重合的黑色身影。

他甚至没有想过过去已经留在了过去。

提伯尔特穿过一层又一层门。喧嚣渐渐离他远去，他只听见自己的呼吸声和脚步声——而在他前方不远，黑色短靴的鞋跟闷闷地叩在一等舱舱房的木地板上。他知道走在前面的那个人听见的声音也和他一模一样，但那人只是安稳地走着，长长的外套随着走动的频率在脚边规律地摆动，仿佛根本不知道提伯尔特的存在。

最后连脚步声都被猩红色的地毯吞没。那个人终于转过身，滚在黑色外套下摆的金边划出一道优美的弧线。

“好久不见，提伯尔特。”他说。

“……瓦伦丁。”

对方颔首。他的脸庞仍如提伯尔特记忆中苍白，棕绿色的眼中闪着神秘的光。提伯尔特仿佛沉进了他的眼睛里，又回到了少年时他们一起奔跑在草地上的日子。——那个时候他们甚至还不是两个人，而是三个人。

茂丘西奥。

提伯尔特不做声地喃喃，反手关上身后的门，摸索着反锁上，而后往前又进一步。

“你什么都没有变。”他说。

“你不也是吗？”瓦伦丁笑问。

-

提伯尔特清楚地知道自己没有喝酒，但瓦伦丁之于他就是最烈的酒。他亲吻着瓦伦丁，剥掉他的外套扔在地上；瓦伦丁喘息着，抬起头瞥了他一眼，提伯尔特顺着他的动作也把自己的外套褪掉。他们在气还没喘匀的时候又一次吻在了一起。提伯尔特的手顺着瓦伦丁的肩膀一路向下，摸到对方的腰仍如少年时纤细。

提伯尔特从下往上一颗颗解开马甲的扣子，又摸索着解开衬衫，把手探进去揉捏瓦伦丁的乳头。瓦伦丁身子一僵，想要推开他，却被提伯尔特锁在臂弯里。他只得从亲吻中分开，靠在提伯尔特肩上喘着气。

“这不公平。”瓦伦丁说。

提伯尔特不理会他，不由分说推着他一路倒退，一直到他整个人栽进床上。提伯尔特的膝盖抵在床上，他终于开始解开自己的衣服。当他俯身压向瓦伦丁的时候瓦伦丁已经脱掉了自己的裤子，在提伯尔特肩膀一个肘击使他失去平衡倒在床上，然后翻身骑上了他的腰。

好一个瓦伦丁，和你哥哥一样能打。提伯尔特几乎要把这句话脱口而出了，但他知道现在不是提起茂丘西奥的时候。——任何时候都不是提起茂丘西奥的时候，最起码在瓦伦丁说起茂丘西奥以前。

瓦伦丁粗暴地扒开提伯尔特的裤子，然后是内裤。已经勃起的阴茎在没了衣物的束缚之后弹了起来。瓦伦丁撩起落下的长发拢在耳后，故意让发尾从提伯尔特的大腿根擦过去。提伯尔特硬得更厉害了，喉咙中滚出某种猫科动物奇异的呼噜声。

瓦伦丁还用从前的外号唤他，“猫王子。”

“少废话。”原本气焰嚣张的那位却似乎软了腿，变得有气无力。

瓦伦丁把提伯尔特的阴茎深深地含入口中，一直快要抵在喉咙口。他吮吸着提伯尔特的阴茎，从上到下、从左到右细细地舔；与此同时他的手轻轻地抚摸着提伯尔特的大腿根。提伯尔特没了力气，手在枕头下摸索着，找到了瓦伦丁放在枕下的润滑油。

“看起来你也还和以前一样骚，随时准备着和人上床。”他讽刺地说。

“毕竟我可比已婚的卡普莱伯爵要自由得多。”瓦伦丁吐出他的阴茎，冲他歪头咧嘴笑开。提伯尔特瞅准他放松的机会，抬腿将他击倒在床上，一个翻身坐起来。

于是又变成瓦伦丁躺在床上，他给瓦伦丁做扩张。他的阴茎涨得发痛，润滑油抹在手指上急匆匆地埋进瓦伦丁的后穴。层层的软肉将他包围，他毫不温柔地又塞进一指，看到瓦伦丁的阴茎在他的面前慢慢勃起，甚至有前液慢慢地流下来。

“看见了吗，这是在催促你快一点，猫王子！”瓦伦丁说，“可别待会一插进去就射了。”

提伯尔特不回答他，只挥掌打在瓦伦丁的屁股上，那里很快浮现出一个粉红的掌印。当他的手指逐渐深入到某一点时，他听见瓦伦丁口中泄露出来的呻吟。他试探着在那个点按了按，瓦伦丁闭上眼，两条腿绷直，喘息更加急促。

然后提伯尔特就进去了，瓦伦丁闷哼一声，骂了句脏话。提伯尔特把阴茎整个送进去，龟头快速地碾过了瓦伦丁的敏感点——于是瓦伦丁的第二句脏话还没来得及说出口，便又被呻吟声所截断。提伯尔特来了兴致，他把手指套在瓦伦丁的阴茎上，快速摆动着自己的腰胯，手得以随着自己抽插的动作而套弄着。提伯尔特感觉到瓦伦丁的后穴在收紧，他的脖颈被瓦伦丁搂住，身下青年的喘息和话语都喷在耳边，热腾腾宛若回到夏天。

“猫王子……”瓦伦丁在呻吟声中断断续续地说，“可真有你的……真是一点没变。”

瓦伦丁冷不防咬住了提伯尔特的肩膀，在提伯尔特某一次压进去的时候射了出来，白浊的液体喷溅到提伯尔特的胸腹，又粘稠地滴答答流到瓦伦丁腰上。

“茂丘西奥……”提伯尔特听见瓦伦丁在喘息间吐出的名字。他一愣神，恍惚间躺在身下的青年又变成了当初他初到维罗纳就打翻了船溅了他一身水的青年。

提伯尔特猛地射了出来。然后他拔出来，用力捏了一把瓦伦丁的腰，往旁边一滚躺在床上。他从未感觉哪一次性爱能如此劳累，他的脖子上、背上都是汗，沾在身上的瓦伦丁的精液也混了他的汗。

瓦伦丁用手臂支起身子，探过身子又给了提伯尔特一个吻。他的腿间还在往外流着提伯尔特的精液，滴在床单上，还有一些沾在了提伯尔特自己的腿上。

他的吻有一股子奇怪的味道。

-

“所以，茂丘西奥在哪里？”当瓦伦丁也清洗完自己的身子时，提伯尔特躺在被子里问他。他还是没能忍住把这个问题问出口。

“我以为你是带着消息来找我的。”瓦伦丁摘掉浴巾，一边穿衣服一边对他说。他的头发裹在毛巾里，还有水珠从脖子流到他背上。

“我以为你知道。”提伯尔特说，“你们可是亲生的双胞胎兄弟。”

“可我不是茂丘西奥。”瓦伦丁回答。

——没有人知道茂丘西奥在哪里。属于他们三个的那一场狂风暴雨般的危机过后，他仿佛被暴风雨卷走一般消失得无影无踪。


End file.
